Mossstar's Omen
Prologue Duskstar was walking his dreams, and he was in a place he was not sure where. He stalked up to a roaring river, and the bank was covered with moss. It was probably enough to give each queen in Thunderclan a nest, as the nursery was really full. Duskstar heard pawsteps coming closer. He whipped around and saw a shining warrior. "Fernwhisker...." he whispered. His mate, the mother of his only son, who was killed by a Shadowclan warrior, was there, right in front of him. "Yes, Duskstar. It is me. I have an important message for you." "What is it?" "Moss is Thunderclan's last hope. Frost will try to destroy it, but the Moss will remain strong." "Moss? But moss is only bedding. What can it do for us? Tell me more!" But Fernwhisker was already running up the slope, leaving Duskstar alone in the darkness. " Duskstar. Duskstar. DUSKSTAR!!!!!" Terrifed, Duskstar awoke from his dream. Frostheart, his deputy, was standing at the entrance to the Leader's den. " Duskstar, Sunfall has just had her kits." "Wonderful! Let's visit Thunderclan's newest warriors!" Frostheart just rolled his eyes as the two cats trotted to the nursery. Frost? Frostheart? No. Frostheart is a loyal deputy. Nothing's going to change now. The two cats entered the nursery. Sunfall was sitting proudly in her nest while Nightstorm, her mate, had his chin held high. "What are their names? I can see that the little tortoiseshell's going to be warrior." Duskstar smiled as one of the kits kicked her side but she kicked back harder. " The pale gray she-kit is Petalkit, the black tom with the white stripes is Lightningkit, and the tortoishell she-kit is Mosskit." Duskstar's heart froze in his chest. "Duskstar, are you alright?" Frostheart questioned. " Um, er, nothing let's go." Sunfall looked hurt, so Duskstar reassured her, " They will be great warriors and they will serve their clan well." "Thank you, Duskstar." Then Duskstar and Frostheart disappered out of the nursery and into the darkness. Chapter 1: A New Beginning Mosskit shoved Petalkit back with her paws. "Petalkit! Get off!" Petalkit blinked, awakning. "Well, SOREEE Mosskit, I don't know what I'm doing when I'm asleep. Petalkit grumbled. "Quit being so grumpy, Petalkit, It's a beautiful day outside today." Lightningkit, their brother said politely. "Yes, you three need to stretch your legs. Go." Sunfall, the kit's mother said as she roused from her nest. "It could do me good too." It had been four moons since Mosskit and her siblings where born, and they had started to eat fresh-kill. It was late greenleaf, and Thunderclan was doing well. Sootkit and her brother, Berrykit, where play fighting in a patch of sunshine, while their mother, Silverdapple, watched them proudly. Sunfall trotted over and sat next to her. "I still can't believe you're expecting another litter of kits while your first is still in the nursery!" Sunfall grumbled to her denmate. "That was Rainpelt's and my desicion. Not yours." Silverdapple retorted. Sunfall just sighed and gave her a swift lick on the ears. "I'm happy for you, I really am. It's just I worry about you sometimes..." Silverdapple just purred with amusment and focused her attention back on her kits. Mosskit turned her head toward the entrance to camp where Graypaw and his mentor, Waterwhisker, returned from hunting. "Great job, Graypaw. you hunt just as well as the senior warriors!" he complimented. Even though Graypaw was only eight moons old, he was a great hunter. "Take some for the elders and then you may help yourself to the prey." Thinking about fresh-kill made Mosskit hungry. She trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and examined the prey. Squirrel, Mouse, Vole, Thrush.... Which one should I take? Mosskit was about to stalk away with frustration when Graypaw returned from the elder's den. "Having a hard time picking prey?" he let out a mrrow of laughter. "uh, uh, no!, uh, uh... yes." she finally admited. "Why don't we share this thrush. It'll keep both of us from getting bellyaches." he smiled. Mosskit looked at her mother. She was slowly nodding yes. "Sunfall said I can." he pushed the thrush towards her. "Take the first bite." he insisted. Mosskit nodded in thanks and bit into the thrush. A little bit of feathers, but the meat was tangy and juicy. Once nothing was left but bones, Mosskit yawned with exhaustion. "Thanks for letting me share prey with you." Mosskit thanked him. Sunfall always told her to be polite to the cats older than her. "Your welcome. probably the best meal I've ever had." He licked the thrush blood from his lips. "See you tomorrow!" He stumbled into the apprentice's den. Mosskit wobbled into the nursery where Sunfall and her littermates where curling up to sleep. "Your lucky. You get to eat prey with an apprentice!" Lightningkit complained. "He asked me to. And he likes me too." Sunfall did her "oh really" face. Nothing's wrong with being friends with Graypaw. If she thinks kits and apprentices shouldn't be friends, she's wrong! Sunfall moved them closer to her with her tail. "Time to sleep kits. Tomorrow is another big day!" "But every day is always normal for us. We don't get to do any warrior stuff!" Lightningkit protested. "Maybe one day, when you have to go into battle every day, you'll think about how easy being a kit was." "But why can't the clans work together instead of fighting over territory and prey?" Sunfall sighed. "We are born with claws and teeth for a reason. We would get too crowded for one clan! But I see your point. We may come from different clans, but in times of need, the clans will stand up together." Mosskit nestled into Sunfall's belly fur and let her mind drift... Chapter 2: Almost ''an apprentice 2 moons later,when the snow was falling, Mosskit was awakened by Sunfall. "Sunfall, why are you waking us?" she complained. "Is a fox invading the nursery!?" Petalkit said with fear. "No. Silverdapple is having her kits." "But she already has kits? Why is she having more?" Mosskit asked her mother. "Because Silverdapple is a mouse-brain!" Sunfall snapped. "Luckily this is during the day. Go amuse the elders. Maybe maybe Weedfur could tell you a story." ''I should be training outside of camp, training with the apprentices! ''She was so concentrated she didn't noticed Graypaw behind her. "Well, are you ready to become an apprentice?" "Graypaw! You scared me out of my fur!" "Heh, sorry. So I heard Silverdapple is having her kits." "Yeah. I wonder when Duskstar's gonna make me an apprentice." Graypaw looked around camp, and finally whispered in her ear, "I think my father is planning to give you, your littermates, and Sootkit and Berrykit your apprentice ceremony at moonhigh tonight." Mosskit's eyes widened. "But Lightningkit isn't feeling well. Does that mean I can't become an apprentice?" "No, but maybe Lightningkit would have to stay a kit until he's feeling better." "But that's not fair! He should become an apprentice too!" Graypaw looked sadened. "Well, if he's sick, he won't become an apprentice until he's better." Suddenly, Grasspelt, the medicine cat, ran out of the nursery to the warrior's den. A few minutes later she came out with Rainpelt, and back into the nursery. "There's only one kit, a she-kit." Mosskit called out, "What's her name?" "Willowkit." the medicine cat purred. ''Another warrior for ThunderClan. Mosskit was so busy that day that when moonhigh came she had completely forgot what Graypaw had told her. "all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the highledge for a clan meeting." Duskstar's voice rang out. Everyone padded from the dens. "There are five kits have been with ThunderClan for six moons. Sootkit, Berrykit, Petalkit, Mosskit and Lightnin- Where's Lightningkit?" Mosskit turned her head toward the nursery where Lightningkit was crawling on his belly. "I'm here." he wheezed. Sunfall hurried over to her kit. "Grasspelt!" The young medicine cat hurried over to Lightningkit. "It's just as I suspected. Greencough." Chapter 3: New Apprentices Mosskit gasped in disbelief. Greencough? ''She remembered with growing horror about the terrible greencough outbreak. Luckily, all the victims survied, but some almost died. Mosskit and her littermates had been playing when Sunfall had told them to come back to the nursery. The kits had ignored her and kept playing. ''"Your going to catch greencough!" ''Sunfall had warned. ''Why didn't I listen? "Lightningkit, I'm afraid your apprentice ceremony will have to be delayed until you are feeling well again." Duskstar sighed. Lightningkit's eyes widened. "Why can't I be a warrior?" "You will be a warrior, sweetheart. I promise." Sunfall promised him. I hope. ''Mosskit thought to herself. Sunfall reached down down grab her kit by the scruff, but Grasspelt gently nudged her away. "Don't. I can't have you catch greencough. Lightningkit's the only cat with greencough, but it can spread like a wildfire." Grasspelt smiled. "That won't be good, will it?" Sunfall exchanged a sad smile. Duskstar turned back to his clan. "Well, our other kits are ready for apprenticeship." He said, sadness in his mew. "Berrykit, from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Berrypaw. Your mentor will be Nightstorm." ''My Father. ''Mosskit thought proudly. "Sootkit, from this moment one you shall be called Sootpaw. Your mentor will be Stormclaw." Sootpaw happily touched noses with her new mentor. "Petalkit you will be known as Petalpaw. Blue-eyes is to be your mentor." ''Well, I guess the best is saved for last. Mosskit thought. "And Mosskit... you will be called Mosspaw until your warrior ceremony. Flowerpetal, I hope you can pass on your skills to Mosspaw." Mosspaw felt excitement rush through her body as she eagerly touched noses with Flowerpetal. "Let's hope our new apprentices will serve their clan well." Chapter 4: Training Mosspaw felt the air rush out of her as Berrypaw slammed into her stomach. The apprentices were having battle training. "Nice work, Berrypaw." Nightstorm commented. "Mosspaw, try not to get distracted. Don't rear up on your hind legs either, that gives your opponent the advantage by exposing your belly." Flowerpetal mewed. Mosspaw grunted. Why did she ''do everything wrong? "Try practicing with Sootpaw." Flowerpetal suggested. "If that's all right, Stormclaw." "It's fine with me!" Sootpaw meowed as she darted into the center of the field. "Begin!" Stormclaw yowled. Sootpaw dashed forward. Mosspaw leaped into the air and landed on Sootpaw's back. The two she-cats wrestled on the ground, but eventually Sootpaw was on the ground, Mosspaw having a paw on her head. She felt proud she could do something right for once. "Okay, Okay, get off me, you lopsided badger!" Sootpaw wriggled away and smoothed her fur. "Good job, Mosspaw. You paid good attention this time. Sootpaw, when your facing an opponent, try lashing out with your paw first, or intimidate them, and when they lunge at you, do exatly what Mosspaw did." At dusk, the clan was eating and joking as they prepared for the night. The apprentices were sharing prey and grooming each other by the apprentice's den. Leafpaw was grooming Graypaw, who clearly wasn't enjoying it. "Oh, Graypaw! There's a tick behind your ear!" Leafpaw exclaimed. She went to bite it when Graypaw shouldered her away. "I can get my own ticks, thank you very much!" Graypaw snapped. He scratched the back of his ear with a hind leg. "Alright, you seven, time for bed." Blue-eyes growled at the apprentices. "Or else you'll be picking Weedfur's ticks all day tomorrow insead of a hunting assessment!" The seven apprentices quickly hurried into the den to get some rest. Chapter 5: The Battle Mosspaw was sunning herself on some rocks in camp. Her mentor said she deserved a break from training so hard. After a day's worth of patroling and hunting, the clan was relaxing. Suddenly Mosspaw heard voices and rustling leaves. She quietly went to investigate. She was only a couple fox lengths from camp when she heard the voices. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" she heard a tom ask. "I'm pretty sure the camp's this way..." said another. Mosspaw quickly hid in some bushes. Her heart stopped beating for a second as she saw what looked like all of ShadowClan heading straight for the ThunderClan camp. Mosspaw raced away without hesitation. "Attack! We're under attack!" Mosspaw screamed as she flew into camp. "What are we fighting?" Duskstar meowed franticly. "At least 11 ShadowClan cats!" Duskstar cursed under his breath. "Where is Frostheart?" he yowled. "DUSKSTAR!" Mosspaw heard Frostheart's yowl. He dashed into camp, blood dripping from his pelt. "Get the elders in the nursery with the kits and queens!" Suddenly a swarm of ShadowClan cats poured into camp. The ThunderClan cats flung themselves into battle and started fighting the ShadowClan cats. Mosspaw chomped on a gray tom's tail, then noticed something. The cats were bringing the battle... out of camp? Some warriors stayed behind to guard the nursery while the rest ran out of camp. The fighting was dangerously close to the hollow, where any cat could fall off and hurt themselves. Mosspaw whipped around to see a huge black tom lunging at her. She screamed with pain as she heard the snap of bone as the tom bit down hard on her paw. The tom sliced a claw on the bridge of Mosspaw's nose and flung her over the edge. She fell and hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her. Eveything was quiet for a moment. The other warriors must have taken the elders, queens, and kits to a safer place. Suddenly the black tom was in front of her, his amber eyes gleaming. "Do you know who I am?" the tom hissed. Mosspaw shook her head. "You should know! I'm Darkstar, ShadowClan's leader." he growled. He raked a claw on her ear, making Mosspaw cry out in pain. "What's your name, she-cat!" Darkstar hissed again. "M-M-Mosspaw." she stammered. "Mosspaw. What a nice name. You're a very pretty little she-cat, aren't you?" he said with an evil grin on his face. ''He's intimidating me. ''Mosspaw thought. "You know, I've been looking for a mate to help me rule the clans once ShadowClan enslaves them." Darkstar's eyes glittered. "You could be my mate, the queen of the clans! He said brushing Mosspaw closer. ''This cat has a sick mind. "It's simple, Mosspaw. Be my queen or death. Your choice." he smirked. Suddenly Mosspaw saw a flash of a gray pelt as Darkstar was flung onto the ground. Graypaw! ''"Touch one more hair on her pelt and your dead, you worthless piece of fox-dung!" Graypaw hissed. Mosspaw then felt her vision start to blur. ''What's happening to me! Chapter 6: A New Medicine Cat "Is she going to be all right?" Mosspaw heard a frantic mew. "Don't worry, Sunfall. She'll live." She heard Grasspelt's postive meow. "But she will have some battle scars to show off." Grasspelt chuckled. "But look at that one on her muzzle! That has to hurt!" Sunfall meowed with distress. Of course it does, mouse-brain. ''Mosspaw grumbled to herself. "Did she say something?" Mosspaw finally opened her eyes to see Grasspelt's brown and black pelt and Sunfall's tortoiseshell one. Mosspaw heard a cough. "Is she all right?" she heard Lightningkit's wheezing cough. Lightningkit still ha greencough, and no matter what herb or how many herbs Graspelt gave him, Lightningkit seemed to grow steadily worse, although Sunfall reassured him he was getting better. ''Why does she have to lie to him? ''When Mosspaw, Petalpaw, and Lightingkit were kits, Lightningkit was the biggest of the three, now Mosspaw could easily curl around him. "She'll be fine Lightningkit. Get back to your nest." Sunfall scolded. Lightningkit now had a pernament nest in the medicine den. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the highledge for a clan meeting." Mosspaw heard Duskstar's call. Grasspelt sighed and nudged Mosspaw to her feet. "Come on. You have to be at this meeting." Mosspaw would soon wish she didn't. "We probably all know now that ShadowClan's leader, Darkstar, is trying to enslave the other clans so they will be rulers of the Lake. He tried to take Mosspaw hostage, which he failed, but in doing so breaking her paw and giving her brutal injuries. I'm afraid Mosspaw will never be a warrior." ''What?! ''"Mosspaw, we felt that you needed to be a part of this clan, since you have such great potential. We have decided to make you a medicine cat." Duskstar meowed from the Highledge. "But I'm supposed to be a warrior! I ''have ''to be a warrior!" "I'm sorry, Mosspaw. This isn't your fault." Mosspaw was still shocked and grief-stricken. "This clan meeting is over." Duskstar sighed. Grasspelt moved Mosspaw away gently to the medicine den. Mosspaw walked as best she could to Flowerpetal. "I'm sorry, Flowerpetal..." Mosspaw felt her voice crack. "You would have made a great warrior." Flowerpetal mewed as she licked the top of Mosspaw's head. Mosspaw headed back for the medicine den. She sighed as she made a small nest in the corner of the den. She heard claws on the stone floor and saw Lightningkit staggering toward her. "It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. "I... I..." Mosspaw felt her head droop. "To know your never going to be a warrior because your never going to get better." "Lightningkit..." Mosspaw gasped. "I know I'm not getteing better, Mosspaw. I'm not a mouse-brain. I'm going to die eventually." he rasped. "I should have listened to Sunfall." Mosspaw saw a tear slide down his cheek. "I could have changed the future..." Chapter 7: A New Name For Mosspaw Moons had pasted since Mosspaw had become ThunderClan's medice cat apprentice. Graystorm, Featherfur, and Leafheart had become warriors, and Wildpaw, Lionpaw, Rabbitpaw, Stonepaw, and Cloverpaw had become apprentices, their mothers had moved back to the warrior's den. Mosspaw groaned as Grasspelt nudged her from sleep. "Come on! We're going to be late getting to the Moonpool!" she hissed. "It's going to be a special one, and we can't afford to be late!" The two she-cats traveled across WindClan territory to the Moonpool, where the other medicine cats were waiting. "It's about time!" growled the ShadowClan medicine cat, Sparkfeather. "Your leader did this to me," Mosspaw said, pointing to the scars on her pelt. "...So I don't see why you should be complaining." Mosspaw flattened her ears. "I do not approve of my leader's actions, Mosspaw." "Your leader's a piece of fox-dung, that's for sure." said Mintstream, RiverClan's medicine cat. "Oh, everyone, quit your yapping, we're at the moon pool." Wolfspirit of WindClan snapped. "Now, before we share dreams with StarClan, there's something I must do." Grasspelt calmly meowed. "Mosspaw, although you should have been a warrior, you are a very talented medicine cat, and I feel it is time to give you your true medicine cat name." Grasspelt smiled. "I couldn't be more proud of you, Mosspaw." ''She sounds like she's going to die soon or something. Mosspaw thought to herself. "I,Grasspelt, medicine cat of ThunerClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of the medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons." I'm becoming a medicine cat! "Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Well, maybe not the rivalry part. ''"I do." Mosspaw breathed. "Then by powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Mosspaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Mossnose. StarClan honors your courage and your strength. StarClan be with you, Mossnose." "Mossnose! Mossnose! Mossnose!" The other medicine cats cheered. Mossnose thought that Grassplet had given her the name Mossnose because of the nasty infection from her scar on her muzzle. "Now we must share dreams with StarClan." Mintsream mewed. Chapter 8: An Unexpected Death Mossnose and Grasspelt had left the other medicine cats and started to head home. "Mossnose, you proved yourse-" Grasspelt was cut off by the shrill bark of a dog. Mossnose whipped around and saw a brown dog pelting toward them. "Run!" Grasspelt shrieked. The two she-cats fled, but the dog caught up to them. It grabbed Grasspelt by the neck and threw her like a piece of prey. "Grasspelt!" Mossnose wailed. She circled the dog, preparing to fight it. She remembered her training with Flowerpetal. ''Intimidate your opponent. Mossnose lashed out her paw, making the dog growl. Make sure your opponent strikes first. The dog lunged at Mossnose, but Mossnose gracefully flew up into the air and landed on the dog's back. She hissed and clawed and the dogs eyes. She heard a twoleg yell, and the dog instantly let go of Mossnose and ran back to the twoleg. Mossnose panted, tired from her ordeal. She turned and saw the huddled body on the ground. Grasspelt! Mossnose hurried over to Grasspelt's side. "Don't worry, Grasspelt! I'll find a WindClan patrol, and I'll help you and then-" "Mossnose, don't be stupid, I'm going to join StarClan." "Grasspelt!" "You are young, yes, but you are a skilled medicine cat. You will be ThunderClan's last hope..." "Last hope? What do you mean?!" Mossnose mewed in disbelief. "On the night of your birth, Duskstar recieved an omen, that moss would save ThunderClan from destruction..." "Grasspelt! I don't understand!" "I'm sorry Mossnose... serve the clan well..." the brown and black she cat sighed and her flank stilled. "Grasspelt!" Mossnose sobbed over the body of her dead mentor. Out of the corner of her eye she ssaw a WindClan patrol. "HELP!" Chapter 9: ThunderClan's Newest Medicine Cat Mossnose sorted her herbs in the medicine den while Lightningkit slept. It had been a moon since Grasspelt had died. A WindClan patrol had found her and the dead Grasspelt, so they brought them home so ThunderClan could mourn for their medicine cat. Mossnose watched Lightningkit's chest rise and fall, making sure it wouldn't still when she wasn't looking. "Mossnose!" Mossnose turned and saw Graystorm, brambles caught in his fur. "Time for a daily check-up, eh?" Mossnose joked. "Heh, yeah. I was chasing a mouse. Crashed into a bramble thicket." "Yikes." Mossnose help Graystorm pull the brambles out of his fur. You just have some scratches. I put a little marigold on just in case." "Thanks." Graystorm seemed to be getting hurt at least once every day. Mossnose heard Leafheart's whine. "Come on ''Graystorm. I have a squirrel we can share!" Graystorm just rolled his eyes at Mossnose, as she tried not to giggle. Mossnose saw Leafheart's tail trying to twine with Graystorm's, but it wasn't working well. Mossnose felt a growl form in her throat. ''Am I... jealous? ''She heard tiny feet on the den floor and saw Willowkit. "Can I help?" "Sure, I could use some help." Wilowkit had been offering to help Mossnose as much as Graystorm had been getting hurt. "I'm gonna be an apprentice soon." Willowkit piped up as she carried some borage leaves over to a corner of the den. "So, are you excited for training?" Mossnose asked. "Well, actually..." Willowkit shuffled her paws. "I would like to become a medicine cat." ''Medicine cat?! ''"I mean, if that's alright..." Willowkit looked down at her paws. "No! No, I would love to have you as an apprentice!" Mossnose stammered. Willowkit smiled. "Really?" "Positive." Mossnose turned outside the den. "Watch Lightningkit while I'm speaking with Duskstar." "Alright." Willowkit seemed happy to care for a patient. After a while, Mossnose heard Duskstar's call. Willowkit was instantly at her side. When the clan was gathered, Duskstar meowed, "After a word with Mossnose, Willowkit will be made a medicine cat." Willowkit beamed. "Willowkit, from this moment on until you recieve your medicine cat name, you will be known as Willowpaw. "Willowpaw! Willowpaw!" the clan cheered. Willowpaw gracefully touched noses with Mossnose. "Come on, you're going to have some training." Chapter 10: A Death and Three Births "Help us, Mossnose! Help us, Mossnose, HELP US!!!!" Mossnose jolted awake. Her dream-more like a nightmare-had chilled her bones. Who were the cats screaming for help? Suddenly she saw Willowpaw's amber eyes. "It's Lightningkit!" Willowpaw cried. Mossnose instantly ran up to her littermate. "Lightningkit." Mossnose nudged his pelt, only for it to be deathly cold. ''StarClan, no... ''"Lightningkit." Mossnose said louder. She searched desperatley at his flank, hoping for a sign that he was breathing, but Lightningkit's body was still. Mossnose saw no trace of life in him. Lightningkit, her brother, her inspiration, the only reason why she stayed a medicine cat, was dead. "No, no, he's not, he's just sleeping..." Mossnose stammered. Take him with honor, StarClan. All he wanted to be was a warrior. ''She sighed and felt a tear run down her cheek. She didn't even turn when Sunfall, Nightstorm, and Petalpaw ran into the den. "He's dead! My only son is dead!" Sunfall sobbed. Nightstorm pressed closer to his mate, and turned his head to Mossnose. "You did everything you could, Mossnose. He just didn't have the strength to fight greencough." Mossose padded outside to feel the whole clan's eyes burn into her pelt. "Lightningkit is dead." Mossnose confirmed. She heard gasps from the croud. "He was not strong enough to fight greencough." "HELP! HELP! HELP!" she heard three she-cats scream from the nursery. Great StarClan! Their kitting right after a death, and all three of them at that! Mossnose ran to the nursery to find Megan, Sandyfoot, and Honeyheart. "Willowpaw, get the right herbs for kitting. I'll work on Megan and Sandyfoot, you work on Honeyheart. Got it?" "Got it!" Moosnose took a deep breth and let it rush out of her. Why was ''her ''life so different? Why couldn't she be like everyone else? Willowpaw was only about four moons younger than her, she couldn't be a warrior, she was the sole medicine cat when her sister was still an apprentice, her mentor died right after she got her name, her brother died, and now she was kitting three queens at once! "Okay, let's get this over with." Sometime later, the three queens cuddled their newborn kits happily. But something... odd had happened. All three queens only had one kit in their litter. ''How strange. ''Mossnose sighed with exhaustion and instructed the queens to eat the herbs she had given them. The queen's mates were outside, and when Mossnose came out of the nursery, the bombarded her with questions. "How many?" Waterwhisker demanded. "One, One, and One." She told the toms. They exchanged glances and tried to be the first one in the nursery. Mossnose sighed. Kitting was her least favorite part of being a medicine cat. Grasspelt would say it's an honor to bring the clan's future warriors into the world, and really it was, but the whole process was nasty and disturbing in Mossnose's opinion. Chapter 11: The Exile Mossnose trotted amoung the forest happily, a mouse in her jaws. It had been her first time out in a while, and it felt refreshing to be outside of the medicine den when all you could smell was herbs and sick cats. Mossnose's happy outing came to an end when a patrol cornered her. "Hello, does somebody need me?" Mossnose asked politely. "Nobody needs you at all!" Darkfur growled. "Darkfur, the situation will be handed at camp, not out here." Blue-eyes meowed before Darkfur could claw at Mossnose's ears. The partrol took Mossnose away before she could even think. "Graystorm, what's going on?" Mossnose asked. "Uh...well... Duskstar is dead." "He's dead?!" "Don't act like you don't know!" Darkfur hissed. Graystorm continued. "He didn't die from a sickness, or fall off a tree or something like that, well, we found claw marks on his neck..." "Continue this story at camp, Graystorm!" Darkfur hissed again. At camp, cats narrowed their eyes at her and growled. Sunfall wasn't even looking at her. Mossnose heard whispering amoungst the crowd. Frostheart stood at the top of the high ledge, his icy blue eyes gleaming and his fur on end. "Here, standing in front of you, is a traitor!" he yowled. ''Traitor? I didn't do anything. Did I accidentally go on another clan's land? ''"This cat in front of you, ThunderClan's medicine cat," Frostheart spat. "Murdered our leader!" shocked gasps from the cats around her echoed in Mossnose's mind. "Now why would she murder our leader, well, this cat has always wanted revenge on Duskstar for making her a medicine cat!" Frostheart snarled. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, you worthless piece of foxdung?" he hissed. "I..." Mossnose saw Graystorm stand in front of her. "Mossnose is not that cruel or evil to murder Duskstar, Frostheart." She saw Graystorm's whiskers tremble. "I do not believe this cat killed Duskstar." He meowed. "I don't care what any cat says! This cat is being exiled!" Frostheart hissed. "Please! Mossnose didn't kill Duskstar! The only time she's been out was today, and she was only gone for about a minute when we found Duskstar's body!" Willowpaw wailed. "Mossnose, what do I do?" she asked her. "Go to the Moonpool. StarClan will give you your medicine cat name. Remember your training." "Bu-but!" "This is the way it is, Willowpaw." The clan gave her icy glares as Mossnose headed to the entrance of camp. She heard Sunfall wail, "Why? Why me? Why is ''my ''life so miserable?" she sobbed. ''If only you knew. ''Mossnose looked back one more time at her clan, to see all the familiar faces one last time. Mossnose turned and raced away into the darkness. No editing plz! Category:Fanfiction Category:Mossnose's Pages